Naruto DrabbleaThon
by Relala
Summary: Drabbles to get my Muse going after year of HIATUS. Currently taking requests of all ships, kicks, and genres. •DRABBLES•
1. Hot & Cold, Yamato

**Character:** Yamato

**Prompt: **Hot & Cold

* * *

><p><strong>COLD<strong>

Yamato grows up in a large room which has little heat, poor lighting, and bare tile floor. There are always others in it, though not always the same people because faces come and go like the mad scientist who has them trapped here—silently and without explanation—but the room is always full, in any case.

The others huddle together against the cold and their fear, but Yamato never joins them. When they try to break out, Yamato merely watches. He grows up cold, shivering with fear and lack of heat, not understanding that his life should be any different.

* * *

><p><strong>HOT <strong>

When the heat comes, Yamato is sure he will embrace it, but it comes in the form of needles which Orochimaru jabs into his arms, and he isn't at all grateful. Within seconds of the liquid being inside his veins, Yamato begins to sweat. Within a minute, his screams cannot be silenced. Every piece of him is on fire. The backs of his eyes, the skin under his nails, the tip of his tongue—on fire. Soon, he cannot see anything but red. He spasms on the floor, unaware of anything but the pain, and wishes he were cold again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>_I'll be doing more of these little drabbles to get my muse going (I'm hoping I'll come up with an idea for a full fledged fic with one of these things, but for now I just need to get my writing juices flowing again) and I have a forum for requests. Please don't hesitate to submit something there. Any pairing, knick, genre will be considered. _


	2. Sandals, Ino: Silver Sailor Ganymede

**Characters: **Ino & Sasuke

**Prompt: **Sandles

* * *

><p><strong>The Divine Intervention of Sandals (For Silver Sailor Ganymede) <strong>

_Sandals are useless_, Ino reflects as she fingers the broken strap around her ankle.

Standard issue Shinobi ones aren't bad, but civilian knockoffs? The ones that are "guaranteed to make you look like a ninja but with _style_"? They break as easily as wheat stocks.

Ino sits down on the side of the rode, lamenting her misfortune. She doesn't quite fancy walking home barefoot.

"Just perfect." She rolls her eyes, and halfway through the motion she spots a familiar head of raven coloured hair making its way towards her. "Sasuke-kun!"

Ino waves enthusiastically. Suddenly, it all seems like divine intervention.


	3. Blood, Sasuke

**Character:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Prompt: **Blood

* * *

><p>Sasuke can't get used to the blood on his hands.<p>

Every night he scrubs his hands in the bathroom sink until his skin is pink and raw, and even when the last of the red has swam down the drain he still sees it. Always, he sees it.

He eats dinner, and the fork is slick with the blood on his fingers. He dreams of battlefields crowded with bodies, and they wear the faces of people he has mindlessly slain for power, for revenge.

_It's the price I must pay, _Sasuke thinks sternly.

But he isn't sure he's willing anymore.


	4. Knives, Kakazu x Hidan: DeityofWords

**Ship: **Kakazu x Hidan

**Prompt: **Knives

* * *

><p><strong>Sharp Kisses (For Deity-of-Words) <strong>

Hidan knows what the seconds before death feel like: sharp, breathless, a little blurry before everything comes back into focus.

This sort of feels like that, only nothing is coming back to him. For a split second, his mind goes blank with panic. He wonders if this is what death feels like: mindless, uncontrollable.

But suddenly it all stops, and Hidan blinks with confusion as Kakazu's face comes into focus, only inches away from his own.

"You blasphemous son of a bitch. What are you—"

Kakazu applies more pressure to the knife against Hidan's throat, and steals another kiss.


	5. Wasteful, Orochimaru x Kabuto

**Ship: **Orochimaru X Kabuto

**AN:** _Happy Birthday, Kabuto Yakushi! (Feb 29th, 2012) I'm celebrating by writing my OTP. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wasteful <span>**

"You're offering yourself?" Orochimaru laughs, circling the silver haired youth like a starving vulture. He needs another host, but this boy is no meal.

"_Yes_."

A high voice, strained with fear. Amused, Orochimaru steps closer, pressing his body close—so incredibly _close-_his stomach curving along the line of Kabuto's spine.

"Your power is tasteless, unsatisfying," Orochimaru says, lips pressed to the curling shell of Kabuto's ear. He grips Kabuto's chin and trails a long, wet line of saliva from collar bone around the curve of the ear that he is whispering in. "You're a waste of pale, pretty flesh."


	6. My Paper Tatter Heart, Nagato & Konan

**Characters: **Pein (Nagato) & Konan

**Prompt: **Origami.

* * *

><p><strong>My Paper Tatter Heart (for Deity-of-Words) <strong>

"Everyone should know pain," Nagato says. His fury whips her, and she startles halfway through making a fold and tears the fragile paper. "Then we'll all have common ground."

Konan fingers the tear and doesn't look up, afraid of what she'll see. She has been trying to unraveling him lately, but she doesn't like what she is seeing underneath all his folds, between the creases.

She ignores the rip (paper is hard to come by these days) and continues. _I will make you a heart, _Konan thinks, and suddenly the tear seems fitting. Their hearts are all a little torn.


	7. Genin Exam, Iruka

**Character:** Irkua Umino

* * *

><p><strong>Genin Exam<strong>

Iruka munches the end of his pencil thoughtfully and considers the question, a furrow growing between his eyes. _I have to get this, _he thinks, _or I won't pass. _

His parent's faces flash before his eyes—his mother, smiling at him after a long day of school, his father, telling him to go back home right after the Fox began to attack- and suddenly his vision is blurry. He widens his eyes in attempt to keep the tears from falling.

_I won't fail you! I will become a ninja! _

He puts the pencil on the paper and begins to answer.


	8. Scrape, Tsunade x Dan

**Ship: **Dan x Tsunade

**Prompt: **Scrape

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Scrape<strong>

"It' just a scrape," he says, smiling around a mouthful of blood.

Tsunade isn't fooled. How could she be? She's Konoha's top medic nin; she knows that his wounds are fatal, knows that he's going to die even as she tries to pump all of her energy into his body, urging his skin and bones to reknit themselves.

Dan would do nearly anything to wipe that desperate, terrified look from her eye though, so he smiles and makes a joke even as the life seeps out of him. He squeezes her hand reassuringly, and the next moment it goes slack.


	9. Soul, Kabuto

**Character: **Kabuto

**Prompt: **Soul

* * *

><p><strong>Scalpels and Souls<strong>

"What is a soul exactly?" Kabuto muses, picking up a rag and whipping the blade of his scalpel. The white cloth comes away scarlet. Kabuto sets it casually back onto his steel tray as if the sight of it isn't disturbing in the least. "Certainly it exists. Orochimaru's state has convinced me of that much, because without a soul how could one move from body to body? But where does one find a soul? Is it a tangible thing? Can it be cut from someone?" He sighs. "What do you think?"

The man tied down to the examination table screams.


	10. Light, Oreo x Natsuhi Ohmiya: Skittles

**Ship: **Oreo x Natsuhi Ohmiya

**Prompt: **Light

* * *

><p><strong>"You are the Light" (for Skittles)<strong>

"I love you." Natsuhi turns away, shaking her head, but Oreo snags her hand and tugs her to his chest before she move. "I know this sounds strange because we've only known each other for a few months, Natsuhi-chan, but it's _true_."He lifts her chin with his finger, yellow eyes pleading with her. "You've become my light. You're what keeps me together most days." He drops his gaze self-consciously, his cheeks heating. His thumb rubs soothing circles on the back of her hand. "You don't have to feel the same. I just want you to acknowledge how I feel."


	11. Desire, Asuma x Kurenai: NerdChick77

**Ship: **Asuma x Kurenai

**Prompt: **Desire

* * *

><p><strong>Desire (For NerdChick77)<strong>

Kurenai was never prone to crushes. While all the other girls were busy fawning over boys, she never felt a single inclination towards them. This attitude let her sail through her Chunin career without any drama and continued right up until her Jonin examination when she met one Sarutobi Asuma

Kurenai peeks at him shyly through a veil of thick lashes. He's leaning against a wall with his eyes closed, cigarette lulling on his lower lip. Something curls in the centre of her, spreading pulsations of warmth through her; it feels as if she's just downed a cup of sake.


	12. Rain, Ino x Shika: Marissa

**Ship: **Ino x Shikamaru

**Prompt:** Rain

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Colours (Marissa) <strong>

"It's going to rain," Ino soothsays, and she informs him that it's a bad omen.

Shikamaru cracks one eye open. She's right about one thing. A swollen purple cloud is waddling towards them, climbing up the giant hill. "You think?" He shuts his eye again, unperturbed.

"We're not going to be teammates."

Shikamaru hears the storm in her voice, the way it breaks like brittle sticks.

"Rain brings beautiful colours behind it," he argues.

He doesn't need to open his eyes to know that the clouds have been chased from her face in the form of a large, sunny smile.


End file.
